The present invention relates generally to a microphone, and more particularly to a battery case structure of the microphone.
The conventional microphone battery cases are generally defective in design in that the batteries can not be put into or removed from the battery cases with ease and speed, and that they are not resistant to impact. In light of the battery cases being located in the hand grips of the microphone bodies, the function of the microphone is apt to be adversely affected by an impact exerting on the microphone hand grip. In other words, the microphone is prone to have noise or to be mute when the microphone is impacted inadvertently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a microphone battery case which is free of the shortcomings of the conventional microphone battery cases described above.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by the microphone battery case which is provided with two elastic clamp pieces, each having a hook. The battery case is provided with a battery slot, which is in turn provided with a slot rail and a spring. The battery mount is provided with two hanging frames opposite in location to the hooks of the elastic clamp pieces. The battery mount is provided with a projection corresponding in location to the slide rail.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.